Life and Twilight
by arielbelle
Summary: Twilight X Life and Death crossover. What happens when Beaufort Swan (Beau) gets hurt and finds himself in a different dimension, one in which he begins to have feelings for Edward Cullen (who looks and acts exactly like his ex-girlfriend Edythe). (BEAU X EDWARD). Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when characters of Twilight meet the characters of Life and Death? Dimensions collide! Beau X Edward

I couldn't lie, when I felt the world shift my heart stopped. I hadn't expected to feel this blissful; this real. Without opening my eyes, I curled my toes and felt the sun on my face. This was nice. Surely death was the end, not a new beginning. The last thing I remembered was my face smashing into the concrete.

"How long has he been out?" A voice asked and my eyes tried to open. I felt tired. I lifted my fingers, but didn't feel them move. Another voice answered, "Three days. I'm not sure when he'll wake up." I sighed and my eyes flittered. "He's coming to." The first voice said, kind of excitedly. My eyes opened to a very familiar but different face. It felt wrong and right at the same time. I sat up quickly. "Now, now dear. Go slowly." My eyes turned to the older woman, a nurse. I smiled at the comforting voice. "What's your name?" The familiar face was a male with pale features and stunning golden eyes. "Beaufort Swan." The eyes crinkled. "Any relation to Charlie Swan?" The man asked, and my eyes knitted in confusion. "Well… that's my dad." The man whistled. "Oh, things just got complicated."

A little while later, Charlie arrived at the hospital. He seemed confused. "Hi." He said, his voice wavering. I held out my arms for a hug, but he was hesitant. "Dad… don't you recognize me? It's Beau." My heart dropped when he shook his head. "I have a daughter. Bella." He said, frowning. "But you look just like me." I looked down, feeling sad and confused. "I don't understand." I said, and he hugged me. It took me by surprise. "I'm sorry, Beau." The Dr, who I'd learned was named Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who resembled Dr. Carine Cullen who I thought was the doctor at the hospital in Forks – I should know, I had seen her enough, said "We can do a paternity test, Charlie." Charlie nodded. "I'm sure that's the best way to move forward." My heart ached for Renee, who knew what she was doing. I was sure she hadn't been informed of my hospital stay. I had heard the nurse throwing around words like 'brain trauma' and I knew I had a broken arm, two broken legs, and several fingers and toes broken.

I had been thrown off a building. It sounded unbelievable, but it was true. Edythe had tried to save me. My heart panged when I thought of her. But it was too late. I couldn't have been saved. The light at the end of the tunnel was that I was still alive. Unforunately, I didn't know anyone in this strange world. My head throbbed and I laid back. The nice man who came to take my blood tried to make me feel better. I gave him a half-hearted smile. There wasn't a lot to be excited about when no one knows you're alive. A while later the paternity test came back positive. Charlie was my dad. Just like I knew he was. He seemed bewildered and confused and possibly sad. It seemed like his daughter, Bella, had left without a note. He couldn't find her anywhere. I secretly wondered if I'd had a sister, but why would Charlie had forgotten me? I couldn't make sense of it.

The next day, Charlie came to visit. However, he had to work. He was still trying to locate Bella. It appeared that many were. There was one extra visit though, someone I didn't know. I heard him talking; he had a beautiful voice. His voice was very melodious and soft. He walked in and my heart went up in my throat. I widened my eyes. Standing in front of me, the guy smiled at me and I gasped. They had the same eyes, the same hair, and the same look on their faces. This was Edythe… except that she wasn't a woman anymore. I looked away when his eyes became confused. I couldn't bare this. They were eerily similar. This wasn't like it was between the Cullens, that familiar look. This was like if Edythe had a twin. He moved closer, hovering for a second.

"You… you look just like Bella." There it was again, that name. I was growing increasingly irritated with that name. I was nothing like Bella, _whoever that was_. I shook my head. "No…" His brow furrowed. "But…" He awkwardly let it drop. Sitting down in the chair next to my bed, he looked over at me. "So I'm Edward Cullen and I hear that you're a match for Charlie Swan's blood." I raise my eyebrows at the name. Of course he was a Cullen. He had to have been. I nodded. "Charlie is my father." His eyebrows rose up, leaving the impression that he couldn't possibly be any more surprised than he already was. "But Charlie has no other children besides Bella." I fumed, rolling my eyes and pretended to look up at the TV.

"Charlie has me." I rounded onto him. "And for the record, I don't know who Bella is but she's starting to piss me off." Between the look of bemusement on his face and the irritation there, I knew he was going to try to figure this mystery out. I bit down on my lip pretty hard. I drew a little blood and it pooled there. Edward snarled and backed out of the room. I frowned, my heart feeling a little less full than it had with Edward sitting there. I sucked the blood off my lip. Of course, Edward was a vampire. Just like Edythe. What was it with me and vampires? I groan in frustration as Edward walked back in.

"I'm sorry…. I had to run to the" I cut him off there. "I know why you had to leave, vampire." I pretended to not care, but the truth was I was much more affected by him than I wanted to admit. I was straight. I liked females. Why was I sitting here, insanely attracted to a male? I shook my head. He narrowed his golden eyes as he gazed at me. "So… how did you come up with vampire?" He said, crossing his impossibly long legs. I sighed. "My girlfriend is a vampire." I frowned, looking down. "Well, she was a vampire anyway." He shook his head. "Was? Did you break up?" As he leaned forward, I felt the hair on my neck stand up. "I…no. I mean, not formally. But since the accident, I'm completely alone. I don't know where she went… or any of my friends. Allen, Makayla, Edythe, Carine, Royal, Archie, Eleanor…" The wistfulness in my voice was a dead giveaway. He shook his head. "I don't know any of them. But Edythe.. I love that name." I laugh back the hysteria at his comment.

"She is something else." I wound myself around those words, knowing without a doubt that Edythe is the exact person I would die for. Edward looked into my soul with his beautiful eyes and I found myself increasingly confused and dazed. I frowned, leaning back a little. The spell was broken and he leaned back. "I too have a girlfriend. Bella Swan." He said, pulling the shade back as the sun started shining. I smirked, knowing that it was because of his skin. I'm not sure what happened next, just that I felt something pulling on my leg and I screamed. I screamed loudly, my heart going crazy on the monitor. I looked down, there was nothing there. I must have imagined it. Edward was close then, and the proximity didn't help my heart any. Those eyes met mine and I felt myself melt. It was like how I felt with Edythe, but somehow stronger. I sighed as my hand wound around his and he leaned forward. Our lips had almost met when I heard "Hello, Mr. Swan." The voice belonged to Dr. Cullen. Edward snapped back, our eyes locked together. The confusion is his eyes made me look down. It appeared we had the same feelings about this meeting. Dr. Cullen preoccupied me for a while, but I didn't let Edward out of my sight.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confused

Chapter 2: A Wistful Sigh

EdwardxBeau; Worlds Collide!

After Dr. Cullen left, I noticed Edward getting particularly antsy. "Edward…" I start, not knowing how to continue that particular thought. What had almost happened with us wasn't normal. It wasn't right. I liked _females_. Edward smiled sadly and shook his head. "Beau, I'm going to go look for Bella some more." He took my hand in his and his eyes searched mine frantically. "I…" He seemed to struggle with the words. "I'll see you later. Please, don't… do anything or go anywhere. I'll be back." He stalked out of the room quickly.

I wish I could say that after he left I did something productive. I'd love to say I had a slew of visitors who were all thrilled to see me. But since the accident, I didn't have anyone. Charlie came later that evening, but I felt like it was just because he knew I was his son. It wasn't because he _felt_ anything for me. He didn't really love me; he didn't know me. He just saw that Bella girls' face in mine and the similarities that we apparently had. After a while of not really having conversations, he left for home. He told me he'd be back after work the next day. Because I was healing rather slowly, it didn't appear I could just go home any time soon.

After Charlie left, I sat and thought about how no one was looking for _me_. Sure, the whole town was out looking for Bella. But these were similar to my people. But something weird was definitely going on. Dr. Cullen came in to check on me once before, at least he'd said so anyway, he went home for the night. He seemed really sincerely sorry for me, which made me feel awful.

Around eleven, after one of the nurses woke me up for some kind of pain medicine, I saw the third familiar face. He came in and sat down on the chair next to my bed. Things were just a bit hazy (it seemed my body wasn't exactly thrilled with the medicine) but he looked just as great as he did that morning. My heart accelerated and the heart monitor went crazy. Of course. I looked down, nervous. He smiled and looked at me. "That could be a problem" he said softly. I knew he was trying not to call attention to it, but I also knew if he hadn't wanted me to hear it, he wouldn't have said it so loud. I smile and bit my lip lightly.

His hand reaches out for mine and my heart monitor is making so much noise that a nurse comes to check on me. Because they don't actually know me, they just smile at Edward. "Don't work him up, dear." The older lady says, and he starts to pull his hand away. I grip it as tightly as I can, which I know won't hurt him even a little. He smirks and leaves his hand there, laughing a little bit. I shake my head and pretend to be mad, but it would be extremely hard to be mad holding his hand.

"Beau…" Edward said, glancing at me. "I'm sorry for almost kissing you today." He says, and I'm momentarily confused and sad. "I'm not." I say, and he smiles kindly. "I love Bella, Beau." That's not lost on me; I love Edythe. I slowly think the words out before I say them. "I know. I didn't mean to cross the line. I just… whatever this is, Edward, it's different. Other." I mutter before I can stop myself, saying "Stronger" under my breath. Of course Mr. Vampire would hear me. He nods quickly. "I feel that too, Beau." He says it so softly I wasn't sure I heard it or if it was the drugs. "Don't leave… me… tonight…" I say, my words slurring. However, I know he's understood me because he says "I won't, I promise." I shake my head. "Lay… next… tome…" I feel him lay down next to me and I snuggle into him. I'm not under any illusions; Edward isn't mine. But there's a connection and even though I know better, I'm nothing if not selfish. And either Edward is humoring me, feels sad for me, or he truly feels something too.

When I wake, he's not in the bed next to me. I sigh and roll over, smelling the bed. His scent is honestly even better than Edythe's. I hear someone clear their throat and look over, seeing Edward grinning. I sigh and smack my forehead lightly. That was _so_ embarrassing. "That's entirely too cute, Beau." He says, his golden eyes looking into mine. I close the distance between our faces and kiss him softly, bracing myself for rejection.

He sighed but kissed me back, his lips getting harder against mine. I groan a little, wrapping my arm around his neck. He gently pushes me back, shaking his head. I knew it would come, but at least I got a kiss. He groans in frustration. "Bella would be so furious right now, and I'm sure Edythe would be too." I nod and look down.

It's frustrating to not know what to do, to be torn. And I'm moving along too fast for my own good, and I don't know how to stop it. This is like forces moving, unable to stop. An object in motion stays in motion. And boy was I in motion. I wondered if he could read my mind. I open my mouth to ask the question, and he nods. I gulp. I hadn't anticipated that. It seemed weird that he could when Edythe couldn't. I let my thoughts fall off there, and I look at Edward. He was just so… _beautiful_. It takes my breath away. What a mess.


End file.
